Klippensturm
by Sound of flame
Summary: Tony steht an einer Klippe und macht sich Sorgen um Kate, die nach einem Einsatz noch nicht zurückgekehrt ist.
1. Tränen im Sturm

_**Titel:**__** Klippensturm**_

___**Pairing:**____ Tate_

___**Charaktere:**____ Tony, Kate, Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky_

___**Disclaimer:**____ Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, ich will sie auch nicht stehlen, sondern borge sie nur aus. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld dafür, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass und Zeitvertreib. Von mir stammt nur die Idee._

**1. Tränen im Sturm**

Mit einem lauten Donner krachten die Wellen über die Klippen hinweg. Immer wieder und wieder brach eine Welle in die Klippen. Genauso wie die Kronen der Wellen, wurden auch die Wellen selbst immer grösser und mächtiger. Über dem Wasser waren bereits dunkle graue Wolken wohin man auch sah. Der Wind blies immer heftiger, wollte man ihm entgegengesetzt sich einen Weg bahnen, so hatte man es ganz schön schwer. Der Wind trieb die Wellen immer mehr an und sie krachten weiter in die Klippen, so als ob sie die Klippen abreissen wollten. Immer bedrohlicher wirkte der graue Himmel, der inzwischen schon beinahe schwarz geworden war. Nur jemand verrücktes würde in diesem Wetter noch draussen sein. Jeder wusste, dass in kurzer Zeit ein bedrohlicher Sturm über das Land hereinbrechen würde. Ja, eine richtige Bedrohung, so schien es.

Eine Gestalt stand einsam auf einem kleinen Hügel bei den Klippen und liess sich von alle dem nicht beeindrucken. Die Gestalt starrte aufs Meer hinaus obwohl es dort nichts zu sehen gab. Längst hatten alle Schiffe den sicheren Hafen aufgesucht, länger draussen zu sein war zur tödlichen Gefahr geworden. Es sah so aus, als ob die Gestalt eine Statue wäre, trotz dem immer heftiger wehenden Wind stand sie ganz still. Es war aber keine Statue, sondern ein Mann. Fast gleichzeitig zu jeder Welle die über die Klippen hereinbrach, rann eine Träne über seine Wange. Warum er ans Ufer ging und ausgerechnet so nahe an den Klippen stand, wusste er selber nicht.

Mit einem lauten Donner brach die nächste Welle über die Klippen. Der Mann wurde nass, doch auch jetzt rührte er sich nicht. Er war in Gedanken versunken, die ihn weit weg treiben liessen, genauso wie das ganze Meer Richtung Küste zu treiben schien. Er achtete nicht darauf, es wahr im einfach gleichgültig was gerade passierte. Den Sturm konnte er sowieso nicht stoppen, und was dieser schon alles zerstört hatte… Nein, er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was alles in dieser Zeit hätte passieren können. Doch kamen ihm trotzdem ein paar schreckliche Gedanken und dabei rann wieder eine Träne über seine Wange.

Nun brachen auch die Wolken in sich zusammen und das Gewitter nahm seinen Lauf. Blitze erhellten den gerade noch stock dunklen Himmel. Kurz darauf folgten die ersten Donner, ohrenbetäubend krachten sie nach jedem Blitz. Der Mann blieb aber weiterhin stehen und starrte aufs Meer hinaus. Er wusste nicht wohin er gehen sollte und an diesem Ort spürte er wenigstens, dass er noch am Leben war. Manchmal kam ihm schon alles vor wie ein Traum, ein ganz mieser Traum. Solch einer, der endlos schien und man glaubt, dass man nie daraus erwachen würde. Doch er wusste, dass dies kein Traum war, und er auch nicht daraus erwachen würde. Obwohl es ein toller Gedanke war, die Augen öffnen zu können und der Traum wäre vorbei.

Der Man schaute auf den Boden. Die hereinbrechende Welle spritzte in nun ganz nass, doch seine ganze Reaktion war nur, dass er wieder aufs Meer hinaussah. Dort schien es immer schlimmer zu werden und der Mann wusste, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis es auch bei ihm schlimmer würde. Es war kaum zu glauben, aber die Wolken wurden immer noch dunkler. Beinahe war es schon 

so dunkel, dass man meinen konnte, es wäre Nacht. Der Mann war sich auch nicht sicher ob es überhaupt schon Nacht war, er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er schon an den Klippen stand und aufs Meer hinaus blickte, doch auch die Zeit war ihm egal, er wollte nur da stehen bleiben.

In den letzten Tagen war viel geschehen. Gegen das Chaos bei der Arbeit war dieser Sturm nur ein kleines Sommergewitter. Vielleicht war es darum für den Agenten wie Ruhe. Normalerweise würde er sich am Abend wie so oft irgendeinen Film ansehen, aber diesmal war alles anders. Er hatte einfach keine Lust dazu, das Leben und die Arbeit waren schon genug chaotisch. Schon vieles hatte er während seiner Zeit beim NCIS erlebt, doch dies war das erste Mal, dass er solchen Kummer hatte. Bei den Gedanken an die letzten Tage rannen dem Agenten wieder Tränen über die Wangen. Er machte sich nicht mal die Mühe die Tränen abzuwischen, das war doch nun alles egal.

Die Wolken zogen über einem rasenden Tempo durch den Himmel. Man hätte denken können, dass das Gewitter so in kürzester Zeit vorbei sein müsste, aber so war es nicht. Immer wieder tauchten neue schwarze Wolken am Horizont auf. Schon länger hatte es begonnen zu regnen, aber dem Agenten war dies egal, er war schon ganz nass von den Wellen die über die Klippen hereinbrachen. Auch die Tränen waren nicht mehr alleine im Gesicht. Der Agent war schon von Kopf bis Fuss nass und begann langsam zu schlottern, trotzdem dachte er nicht einmal einen kurzen Moment daran diesen stürmischen Ort zu verlassen.

Der Agent wusste, dass es den anderen im Team nicht viel besser gehen würde. Alle konnten nur abwarten, denn wahrscheinlich hatte der Sturm inzwischen auch die ganze Stromversorgung lahm gelegt. Abby war wahrscheinlich zu Hause, sass im Dunkeln und tat einfach nichts. McGee war vielleicht bei ihr um ihr beizustehen und sie zu trösten. Gibbs bastelte an seinem Boot und Kate…. ja, Kate. Daran mochte der Agent gar nicht denken. Es konnte ja in kurzer Zeit so viel passieren. Und gerade dass etwas Schlechtes passieren würde war seine Angst.

Manchmal änderte sich alles Positive ins Negative, so empfand es der Agent gerade. Vor einer Weile schien die Welt noch ganz in Ordnung, mal abgesehen davon, was beim NCIS an Arbeit anfiel. Für den Agenten war dies aber schon zu Routine geworden. Ganz im Gegensatz zu diesem Sturm und dem Chaos das gerade beim NCIS herrschte. Der Direktor hatte alle nach Hause geschickt, bei dem Wetter konnte niemand etwas tun. Alle konnten nur tatenlos abwarten was geschehen würde, doch gerade diese Situation machte alle verrückt. Solange das Team zusammen war, würden sie sich auch noch gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Es war besser, dass sie gegangen sind. Das wusste auch der Agent. Er wollte schon gar nicht mehr weg von den Klippen, denn er befürchtete nur schlechte Nachrichten zu hören. Etwas anderes war doch inzwischen schon gar nicht mehr möglich, nicht bei diesem Sturm. Sollte dieser irgendwann aber enden, so würde der Agent zurück kehren zum NCIS Hauptquartier, genauso wie die anderen aus dem Team. Dort gab es dann drei Möglichkeiten; entweder wartete eine gute Nachricht oder eine Schlechte auf sie. Vielleicht war aber sogar keine Nachricht da. Innerlich zerriss diese Spannung den Agenten fast, er konnte es kaum mehr aushalten. Vieles war geschehen und vieles würde noch passieren.

Der Sturm bahnte seinen Weg weiter über die Küste und das ganze Land. Durch nichts liess er sich aufhalten, vieles riss er einfach. Auch die Wellen spülten bereits so einiges an Land, Bruchstücke von Dingen, die der Sturm bereits zerstört hatte. Später würden hier überall Überreste vom Sturm herumliegen, die an ihn erinnern würden und gleichzeitig auch eine Warnung sein würden.

Eine Träne rann über die Wange, sie fand ihren Weg noch trotz dem Sturm der ringsherum tobte. Ihr folgte eine weitere, und auch diese Träne fand ihren Weg über die Wange. Tony schloss seine Augen, die bereits begannen zu schmerzen, und dachte daran, wie das ganze Chaos begann.


	2. Ein fast normaler Morgen

**2. Ein fast normaler Morgen**

Tony betrat ganz verschlafen das Büro. Er war wieder mal zu spät dran, aber diesmal viel zu spät. Gibbs würde im bestimmt den Kopf abreissen, das wusste Tony ganz genau. Sofort ging er auf seinen Tisch zu, ohne zu Gibbs Platz hinüber zu sehen. „Na DiNozzo, heute mal besonders früh dran?", ja, Kate war natürlich da und musste ihm das mit einem ironischen Unterton auch sagen. Nun sah Tony zu Gibbs Schreibtisch hinüber, aber dieser war nicht da. Ein kleines Grinsen erschien in Tonys Gesicht, wäre doch schon witzig, wenn Gibbs auch mal zu spät wäre. Aber Gibbs würde doch nie zu spät kommen. Höchstens, wenn er lange auf seinen Kaffee warten müsste.

Da betrat auch schon Gibbs das Büro und schnell sah Tony wieder auf den Bildschirm um wenigstens beschäftigt zu wirken. Nützen würde es aber wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts, Gibbs kannte Tony viel zu gut. Tony wollte sich gerade ducken, aber Gibbs stellte den beiden Agenten nur einen Becher Kaffee hin und grinste dabei übers ganze Gesicht. Die Beiden sahen sich verwirrt an, was das jetzt wohl wieder zu bedeuten hatte. Gibbs hatte so gute Laune und das erst noch am Morgen? Da konnte doch irgendetwas einfach nicht stimmen. Bestimmt hatte er irgendetwas vor und wahrscheinlich würde es den beiden Agenten sicher keine Freude bereiten.

„Boss?" – „Ja, DiNozzo?" – „Keinen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf?" – „Nein, DiNozzo" – „Und keine Drohung weil ich zu spät bin?" – „Nein, heute nicht." Dabei sahen sich Kate und Tony ganz verwirrt an. Gibbs bemerkte das und grinste noch breiter. Etwas schien wirklich los zu sein, was die beiden Agenten nicht wussten. Aber sie würden es bald erfahren und bis dahin machte es Gibbs scheinbar richtige Freude, die beiden zu verwirren. „Boss?" – „Ja, DiNozzo?" – „Was ist denn los?" – „Nichts ist los. Es ist doch einfach ein herrlicher Tag." Kate und Tony sahen gleichzeitig nach draussen – Regen, viel Regen.

In diesem Moment kam auch McGee ins Büro. „Guten Morgen McGee!". Ein breites Grinsen von Gibbs kam McGee entgegen. Dieser blieb sofort stehen und war ganz erstaunt von der Fröhlichkeit die Gibbs entgegenbrachte. Dann blickte er ganz verwirrt zu Kate und dann zu Tony. Hatte er etwas verpasst? „McGee? Etwas nicht in Ordnung? Sie sehen irgendwie… erschreckt aus." – „D-d-doch, Boss, alles ist in Ordnung. Ich überleg nur, was ich verpasst haben könnte, oder was ich falsch gemacht habe." Bei diesen Worten musste Gibbs lachen.

Inzwischen waren Kate und Tony wieder alleine, weil Gibbs zum Direktor ging. Tony begann Kate ganz genau zu beobachten, als plötzlich ein Stift in seine Richtung flog. „DiNozzo! Hör auf mich die ganze Zeit so anzustarren. Hast du denn gar nichts zu tun?" – „Doch, ich schaue dir zu." – „Das ist aber nicht deine Arbeit und wird Gibbs ganz und gar nicht gefallen." Doch dem Agenten war das ganz egal, er starrte einfach weiter zu Kate hinüber. Kate versuchte es jetzt einfach zu ignorieren, aber als dann auch noch eine Email von Tony auf ihrem Bildschirm erschien, regte sie sich noch mehr auf. Warum konnte er nicht einmal einfach Ruhe geben?

Tony starrte immer noch zu Kate. Er hatte sich schon lange in sie verliebt, aber wusste einfach nicht, wie damit umzugehen. Eine Frau wie Kate würde doch nie Etwas von ihm wollen. Seine letzten Beziehungen waren die von Dauer, wenn man sie überhaupt als Beziehungen bezeichnen konnte. Doch für Kate fühlte er mehr. So viel, dass er nicht wusste was tun. Wenn das jemand wüsste, ausgerechnet er, Anthony DiNozzo wusste nicht, was er einer Frau sagen soll. Einfacher gesagt, er war einfach so verliebt, dass er schon fast schüchtern wurde. Da war es doch besser Kate ein bisschen zu ärgern, damit sie ihn wenigstens beachten würde.

Er hoffte, dass er irgendwann wissen würde was er machen soll, bevor es zu spät sein würde. Irgendwie befürchtete er aber, dass das nie passieren würde. Er glaubte inzwischen schon selber, dass er ein hoffnungsloser Fall war. Manchmal fühlte er sich so, wie McGee wirkte, als er ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Dieser Gedanke machte Tony ganz verrückt, aber das tat Kate auch und sie wusste das nicht einmal. Da flog wieder ein Stift in Tonys Richtung. Diesmal traf Kate sogar, Tony hatte sie so aufmerksam beobachtet, dass er den Stift nicht einmal kommen sah.

In diesem Moment hörte man ein lautes Gebrüll, das man aber nicht verstehen konnte, und eine Türe, die laut zugeschlagen wurde. Kurz darauf erschien Gibbs wieder, das Lachen in seinem Gesicht war inzwischen wie weggeblasen. Tony und Kate wussten, dass Gibbs wieder der Alte war und so wie es gerade tönte würden sie sehr bald sehr viel Arbeit haben. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sogar die halbe Nacht durcharbeiten würden, wenn nicht sogar die ganze. Tony sah zu Kate herüber und atmete tief ein, gleich würde es herauskommen, was loswar. Als Tony Kate sah erschien wieder eines seiner typischen Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

„DiNozzo!" Tony rieb sich am Hinterkopf, er wollte Gibbs gar nicht fragen was er wieder falsch gemacht hatte. Es schien ihm so, wie wenn Gibbs gerade noch viel gereizter war als sonst normal war. Es war ja auch viel zu schön um wahr zu sein, dass Gibbs zur Abwechslung einmal richtig gute Laute hatte, aber so schnell konnte es bei Gibbs eben gehen. Obwohl, so eine extreme Kehrtwende war auch bei Gibbs nicht normal. Etwas musste vorgefallen sein, womit Gibbs nicht gerechnet hatte, oder das Gibbs extrem geschockt hatte. Also sagte Tony lieber nichts.

„Ihr geht jetzt sofort nach Hause – alle." Dabei sahen sie sich gegenseitig ganz verwundert an. „Ihr werdet eure Sachen packen und in 5 Stunden treffen wir uns am Flughafen", Gibbs schien tatsächlich genervt zu sein, weil etwas vorgefallen war. Warum müssten sie sonst schon in 5 Stunden am Flughafen sein. „Alle?", nun war es Kate, die trotzdem wagte etwas zu sagen. „Ja, alle. Auch Abby und Ducky kommen mit." Gibbs schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen und mit ihm über die Zeit zu diskutieren hätte keinen Sinn gehabt, im Gegenteil, er wäre nur noch wütender geworden. Vielleicht ging das aber schon gar nicht mehr.

„Ihr seit ja immer noch hier!", Gibbs brüllte sie nun schon beinahe an. Daraufhin verliessen sie beinahe fluchtartig das Büro. Als sich die Fahrstuhltüren gerade schlossen, sahen sie noch, wie sich Gibbs hinsetzte und irgendwie vor sich hinstarrte, aber trotzdem nichts ansah. Es war deutlich, dass er Kummer hatte und sie würden es schon bald erfahren. Wann das aber sein würde, wussten sie bei Gibbs nie. Er war eben Gibbs. Kate fand aber, dass das ganze wenigstens eine gute Seite hatte, Tonys Grinsen ist ganz aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und hat nicht einmal Spuren hinterlassen.

Abby hatte auch schon die Forensik verlassen und traf auf dem Parkplatz zu den drei Agenten. Sie schien ganz durcheinander zu sein und erzählte, dass Gibbs ihr sagte, dass sie sofort alles packen soll. Er hätte ihr nicht einmal gesagt, wie lange und wohin sie gehen würden. Tony, Kate und McGee wussten es aber auch nicht. Gibbs schien alles zu verschweigen. Dass er nicht sagen konnte, wie lange sie weg sein würden, konnten sie sich bei Gibbs gut vorstellen. Diesmal sagte er aber nicht einmal, wohin sie gehen würden. Der Flug würde unter diesen Umständen auch nicht lustig werden, aber sie wussten ja auch nicht, wie lange sie fliegen würden.


End file.
